


Will almost has a heart attack

by UpsideDownCats



Series: Tsc high school AUs [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownCats/pseuds/UpsideDownCats
Summary: Will comes across Cecily and Gabriel in the janitor's closet.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood
Series: Tsc high school AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003626
Kudos: 25





	Will almost has a heart attack

Gabriel had no idea what was happening, but he was definitely going to go along with it. Cecily had dragged him into the janitor’s closet and was smiling at him.

“Um, why are we here?” Gabriel knew that Cecily didn’t like him, after everything he had done to Will when they were in middle school. When Cecily started freshman year, they hadn’t exactly been on good terms. He hoped that one day they would get closer, but since Gabriel was terrible at flirting, he doubted it was going well. He always blamed Gideon for not teaching him better, to which his brother responded with a comment about having no idea how he was dating Sophie. Considering the Scones Incident, Gabriel didn’t know either.

So here Gabriel was, in a closet with Cecily, unsure of what to do, and cursing his brother for being a terrible example. But he could do this. He could talk to Cecily like a normal human being.

“I thought you hated me.” Nope, no, no, no. That was not flirting. He couldn’t do this.

“I don’t hate you,” Cecily said with a laugh. “Will hates you. I don’t hate you.”

“So, why are we here?” No, he already said that. _Come on, Gabriel! Flirt!_

But before he could say anything charming, or, more likely, something stupid, she answered simply, “Because Will hates you,” and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Gabriel’s mind shut down. _I’m kissing Cecily Herondale. Cecily Herondale is kissing me. We’re kissing._

Once he got over his initial shock, he remembered how to kiss. Pulling Cecily forward, he deepened the kiss, trying to convey what he was feeling through it.

Cecily gasped against his mouth, and, grabbing his shoulders, she lifted herself to sit on a low stool so they were at the same level. Gabriel was just about to break away so he could at least _try_ to say something intelligent and seductive when the door banged open.

The two of them jumped apart, Cecily hopping off the stool and Gabriel spinning around to see Kyle, the janitor, who he actually felt a little bad for, looking exasperated, and Will, who hated him, looking shocked and horrified.

A long moment passed with Gabriel, Cecily, and Will gaping at each other, when Kyle cleared his throat and said, “Do you know how many people I catch kissing in my closet? Approximately three groups a day. _A day._ Don’t make out in my closet.”

Ashamed, Gabriel muttered, “Sorry, Kyle,” and tried to run out of the closet. Will caught up to him and grabbed his wrist before he could get more than two steps away. Cecily followed, looking equal parts worried and elated.

“Why exactly did you think it was a good idea to kiss my sister? Did you just want revenge on me? Don’t you dare touch her again. You-”

“Will! _I_ kissed _him_.”

His jaw dropping, Will said, “ _Why?_ ”

“Because I wanted to.”

“You- you _wanted_ to kiss Gabriel Lightworm?”

Cecily sighed. “You’re so immature. Will, I can kiss whoever I want to. You can’t control me. You can’t make my decisions. Now, I am going to the library, and Gabriel and I are going to talk and probably kiss some more, and you are not going to stop me.” She turned and held out a hand to him and smiled. “Shall we?”

Gabriel was nearly as flabbergasted as Will, but he managed a dazed nod and took her hand, letting her lead him to the library. Glancing back, he saw Will glaring daggers at him, as if daring him to gloat. Gabriel didn’t even want to, though, because Cecily was holding his hand, and they were going to the library, and he was pretty sure he was


End file.
